1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an assembly for blowing liquids from the surface of a vehicle in a car wash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for blowing liquids from a vehicle typically include a support plenum for distributing air and a nozzle system including a nozzle for directing air toward the top of a vehicle. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,102; 5,901,461 and 5,960,564, all in the name of McElroy et al and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention.
Many assemblies include an air delivery conduit interconnecting the plenum and the nozzle system for delivering air from the plenum to the nozzle system while allowing the nozzle system to move in an adjustment direction toward and away from the plenum between various vertical-operating positions. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,157 to Rousseau and 3,765,104 to Takeuchi. Yet other assemblies rotate the nozzle to different directions as the vehicle moves therepast. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,279,093 to Dutton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,401 to Machin; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,367,739 and 6,000,095 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,818 to Jones; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,161 to Jones.
The earlier filed patent application referred to above, broadly discloses a control system for controlling the movement of the nozzle but there remains a need for a more multifaceted control system.